The Perfect Gift
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Hermione and Harry decide to visit Minerva at home on Christmas Eve. While visiting they give her the best gift she would want...or so her children say. Sort of ADMM and is HPHG Just in Time for Christmas
1. Christmas Tea

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**Okay so this just came to me...partly from reading A Christmas Visit by MissKellyAnne. Which I highly recommend!**

**But anyway I hope everyone enjoys...I was hoping to get something finished and out for Christmas.**

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND A NEW YEAR TOO!!! GOD BLESS!  
**

**Chapter 1: Christmas Tea**

"Hermione this is ridiculous why are we going to her house!?" Harry groaned as he stood by his wife looking at the house before them.

"Oh come on Harry. After all she's done for us we should be nice and visit. Madam Hooch herself told me Professor McGonagall always spends Christmas Eve and the better part of Christmas day at her home alone," Hermione snapped as she put her hand on his shoulder. Her tone then softened, "I really think it would be nice."

"All right," Harry smiled and kissed her hand, "Let's go."

The two walked up to the front porch and knocked on the door.

There was no answer at first and Hermione was just about to knock again when the door opened and a little child tried to run past them; but was caught at the last minute by a beautiful young woman of 35 with ebony hair in a half braid and sharp grey eyes. She was wearing a red off the shoulder; long sleeved dress and a cream apron was wrapped around her waist.

"Charlie I told you we can't go outside yet," the woman sighed as she placed the little boy on her hip.

The baby was two with a little bit of black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing little jeans and a cream turtleneck with a blue vest.

"I'm so sorry; but he's at the age," the woman smiled at the two before her, "Can I help you?"

"Um…I'm sorry we may have the wrong house," Hermione said frowning at the piece of paper in her hand.

"Well I've lived on this street for eighteen years till I moved away. Who are you looking for?" the woman asked smiling as the toddler began playing with the silver locket around her neck. "We were hoping to speak with Professor McGonagall," Harry replied.

"Well I happen to be Professor McGonagall," the woman replied.

"Um actually we wanted to see Professor Minerva McGonagall," Hermione added.

"Well that is not me. I'm Athena McGonagall. But please come in and I'll go tell her you are here," the woman smiled and ushered the two inside. She led them into the sitting room and placed the baby on the floor with a few stuffed animals before rushing off.

The two were just sitting down when they heard something crash and a cat yowled running in the room and dashing under the sofa the two were sitting on. "AARON, ARE YOU AND MAGGIE PLAYING KILL LORD VOLDEMORT AGAIN!!!" Athena roared from down the hall.

"NO SIS!!" two voices were heard from upstairs.

Three minutes later Athena and Minerva entered the sitting room with cookies and a tea service. "Harry, Hermione it's so good to see you. Please forgive my children," Minerva replied greeting both with a warm hug. It was admittedly a little odd to see Minerva with her hair in a barrette instead of a tight bun and wearing a black skirt and cream blouse with a red apron.

"It's all right Professor. We didn't know you had children," Hermione replied as she and Harry sat back down.

"I have four. Athena is my eldest, Aaron and Margaret are the middle children, and Maximus is the youngest," Minerva replied as she fixed them all a cup of tea and handed it to them.

Athena took the tea from her mother with a smile. She sipped some before pouring a bit on the saucer and putting a ginger newt in the liquid; she then put the saucer at her feet and clicked her tongue. The black and grey cat from before came out of his hiding spot and lapped up the sweet and tea before jumping into Athena's lap.

"There, there Voldemort. Did those mean little twins scare my baby?" Athena cooed scratching the cat's head. He meowed in response and started purring.

"You named your cat Voldemort?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow. "This is my familiar Lord Voldemort," Athena nodded, "I got him when I was 11 and thought the name was funny. Of course that was when the name was just starting to mean something and when dad told the crazy little man he couldn't teach right Voldie," Athena ended kissing the cat. He nodded to her.

"So who is your dad?" Harry asked looking to Athena and then Minerva. "I'm sure you've at least guessed it; but it was Albus Dumbledore," Minerva replied as her eyes tearing over a bit. "Mom, grandma I smell something burning," replied an eight year-old girl with auburn pigtails and grey eyes as she entered the room and popped a ginger newt in her mouth. "Oh goodness," Minerva exclaimed as she hurried out of the room; the little girl and toddler behind her.

"Harry…Hermione I can trust you yes? You are practically my siblings if you go by how mum and dad were about you two and Ron," Athena sighed as she put the cat on the floor.

"Certainly," Hermione nodded.

"Good…then I think its best you two leave. Mum has the toughest time dealing with loosing dad today more than any other because of their Anniversary and she'd hate to think she got really emotional with you two. So how about you leave…but…can you come back for Christmas dinner?" Athena replied standing.

"Of course," Harry replied helping Hermione up.

"Good say six?" Athena smiled ushering them out of the house.

Harry and Hermione both nodded as Athena shut the door and went to cleaning up the tea.

Minerva came back in dabbing at her eyes and looked around confused. "They left already?" she asked sounding a little disappointed.

"They said they had some business to tend to. We didn't burn anything did we?" Athena said turning around.


	2. Christmas Dinner

**I own nothing!**

**Okay so last chapter.  
**

**Chapter 2: Christmas Dinner**

Again Harry and Hermione were walking up the steps of Professor McGonagall's house. This time both were dressed very nicely; Harry in a nice muggle suit and Hermione in a lovely Christmas dress. In his arms Harry held a medium sized package and in hers Hermione held the carrier that their fourth month old daughter was sleeping in.

They knocked on the door and it was again answered by Athena. This time she was wearing a black dress that was off the shoulder and went to her knees and a sprig of holly was in the curly bun in her hair.

"Right on time!" she beamed at them, "we were just about to put the food on the table.

"Oh good I'm hungry," Harry winked as they entered and Athena put their coats in the nearby closet.

"Well mum and I aren't Molly Weasley but we aren't bad either," Athena laughed,

"Oh is that for mum?" she asked looking at the package.

"Oh um it is actually," Harry nodded, "Just a little something we thought she might like."

"Okay then. Oh she's adorable!" Athena squealed looking at the little baby that was now awake.

The little one was in a red and cream dress with a tuft of black hair in a tiny barrette. Her eyes were hazel.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled as she put down the carrier and took out the little baby, "would you like to hold her?"

"Totally," Athena grinned taking the child in her arms. The baby looked straight into Athena's eyes and squealed before giggling.

"Okay you are good. She's never taken to someone that fast," Harry laughed.

Athena shrugged and winked, "I'm gifted."

The three laughed as she led them down the hall and into the festively decorated dining room.

Entering Harry and Hermione saw the two little ones form the day before dressed in nice clothes and seated by each other. Across from them were three others.

A girl of twelve with auburn hair cut short and stacked and blue eyes, a boy of the same age with spiky auburn hair and grey eyes, and a boy of eight with short black hair and grey eyes. Those three were also dressed nicely.

"Emma, Charlie, Aaron, Maggie, and Max this is Harry and Hermione Potter. They are joining us for dinner so be nice," Athena said eyeing the twins. Everyone nodded in understanding and Athena showed them to their seats.

She had just put the baby back in Hermione's arms when Minerva came in through the swinging door with a large turkey.

"Oh wow mommy!" Maximus exclaimed his mouth already watering.

"Thank you baby," Minerva grinned placing the turkey on the table.

"Mum we have visitors!" Athena said inclining her head to Hermione and Harry.

"Oh…OH Harry Hermione dear so lovely to see you again," Minerva grinned, "I wasn't exactly expecting you…"

"Oh well that's okay Professor we can go," Harry started.

"Nonsense I was expecting them so we have more than enough to even feed Ronald," Athena grinned as she disappeared into the kitchen with Minerva.

* * *

The dinner was lovely and warm and the conversation flowed very easily amongst everyone. More so with Athena who it appeared was very friendly and kind.

"And he said prove it so I cast the charm and jumped into the frozen lake!" Athena exclaimed causing everyone to laugh.

"Athena you should teach at Hogwarts I bet you'd have all the kids wanting to take your course," Harry said after the laughter had died down some.

"Oh I'd love to but I'm not to sure if I could work under my mother. It was bad enough getting grounding growing up. I mean what if we disagree and she says 'Enough Professor McGonagall go to your quarters!'" Athena said in a perfect Minerva imitation. Everyone started laughing again even Minerva.

"But seriously though I am going to try it," Athena added, "After this summer the kids and I are moving back from America and I'm going to teach Potions though."

"To bad it wasn't a few years ago. I could have used you," Harry smirked.

"Ah well you'll have to settle for that little girl being my student," Athena said smiling at the giggling baby.

"Oh Minerva we almost forgot your gift!" Hermione exclaimed picking the package off the table and handing it to her former professor.

"Well thank you dear but you didn't have to get me anything," Minerva smiled.

"Just open it ma," Aaron sighed.

Minerva shot him a glared but opened the package anyway and gasped at what she saw.

"Harry, Hermione this is so beautiful," Minerva chocked as she gently pulled a delicate and intricately carved snow globe from the box. Inside the globe was a miniature tabby cat and phoenix playing in the snow while the stand had roses and lions carved into it.

"We saw that a while back and just never found the right time to give it to you," Harry smiled.

"Well I love it," Minerva sniffed dabbing at her eyes. She got up and gave them each a hug and kissed the baby's head before taking the little one in her arms.

"By the way what's her name," Athena asked smiling at the baby and her mother as she started clearing the table.

"Lily…Lily Minerva Potter," Hermione answered, "And actually we were hoping you'd be an honorary grandparent Minerva."

Tears flowed freely down Minerva's face as she nodded and hugged the child.

"You know I think that was an even better present than the globe," Athena whispered to her siblings as they watched their mother sang to the little baby.


End file.
